


Mishaps and Unexpected Consequences

by usamimi0709



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Ice Skating, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Moonlight, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamimi0709/pseuds/usamimi0709
Summary: Not knowing that an accident could lead to something much greater.SorMik Advent 2018– Thin Ice





	Mishaps and Unexpected Consequences

 

**_-dancing around in glamorous outfits with such grace-_ **   
  
A 10-year old boy with brown fluffy hair waited for his queue on when to perform his magical performance. Well, you see, this boy wasn't someone who's just a random person we see as the bells jingle and christmas songs chorus alike. He deemed himself as someone who'll someday surpass his idol. His idol in ice skating.    
Stood near the ice clad with a black skating outfit, the light shone on him with his jewels glittering amongst the crowd.    
  
"Let's welcome to the ice! Sorey!"    
  
As soon as Sorey's name was called, he excitedly entered the rink with remarkable aura and people cheered over him for his past achievements as well. Today, he was really going to show everyone something new, something different! He practiced this real hard and he just waited for the moment to do it.    
  
"Today, my piece is entitled Glacies! I really hope you will enjoy my performance!"    
__   
**_-grace shall soon fall and it'll throw you off course-_ **   
  
Sorey started off on a slow, melancholic phase as the music played. He did a few jumps here and there along with a mix of swings with his hands. A beautiful sight indeed. It looked like he was shining under the moonlight with his brightness engulfing the rink.    
  
The song was entrancing, from gracefully melancholic to a fiery red anger. Intense spins were done and the crowd cheered louder. A stadium full of shouts and squeals was found.    
  
"This is it! The final piece!"    
  
Sorey readied for a spinning jump.    
  
__ swish.    
  
The crowd was left at shock, not for his wonderful performance. But for the accident that has befallen upon the rink.

The management hadn't known that the ice had been close to melting. It just turned out once the last performer was drawn out, it just gave up. Especially when Sorey abused it more with such a thrilling jump where no one really didn't expect the end of it. 

 

_ A poor boy what should we do?  _

 

_ Call the medics!  _

 

_ Don't just stand there! Hurry up!  _

 

Among the worrying crowd was a white-headed boy with blue locks dripping as if it was wetted by rain and mesmerizing crystalline eyes. Instead of panicking same as the others, he kept calm and went to the brunette quickly. 

 

_ What? Why does it feel less painful? Am I dead?  _

 

As Sorey slowly opened his eyes with some tinges of pain still quite evident on his face, he realized that his head was on someone's lap. He woke upon two blue orbs staring at him, on impulse he moved, but then. 

 

“Wha?! Ouch!”

 

“Hush don't move you'll make it worse. Don't worry though, help is on its way.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

Chuckling softly, the white-head replied. 

 

“Let's just say I'm someone who was your fan since you started skating. In fact I'm a skater too, just didn't join to compete.”

 

“Why did you skate then if it wasn't for competitions?”

 

“For fun and for–”

 

He was stopped abruptly by a bunch of medics that scrambled over Sorey, with him being left again on the center of the rink. 

 

“Please…wait...let me ask his name.”

 

Sorey weakly whispered to the people that surrounded him, yet no one did come to his aid. The boy with hair as white as snow walked away as his silhouette faded. 

 

_ Hopefully we see each other again, not in the brink of death, but in a rink of ice where our feelings shall melt. _

* * *

 

**10 years later**

 

“Hey Sorey why don't you come skating with us!”

 

“No…I'll be fine here in the snow.”

 

Years passed and Sorey still hasn't gotten over that one incident in the past. And today, his friends, Rose and Alisha, just had to invite him out on this day without telling the reason. Even though he's out here getting chilled by the snowdrops, Sorey thought of that one boy who helped him in the rink. Speaking of, he didn't get to ask his name. He missed those blue jewels that looked upon him, when will they meet again, he always thought. 

 

“Sorey where will you be staying?”

 

“Don't worry about me guys, I'll be here till later someone's gonna pick me up. See you soon then?”

 

“Alright! See you!”

 

It's already night time and the girls already left leaving Sorey alone to his thoughts. It was still a long while before their car arrives from home. With a wobbled confidence, he took out the skates from his brown bag and put them on. 

 

“Well it's been a long time since I used you two, let's see how would we work this up.”

 

Started at a slow pace, he gracefully slid around the iced lake. Without a crowd he wasn't completely nervous about it, considered the events done in the past. Sorey gained a little more boost to himself that made him do something such as a ballerina on ice. 

 

Something caught his eye a few moments later. The part of the iced lake hidden with crystalline-like tree leaves was someone he might’ve known. A male with a beauty that captivated almost all others, familiar white hair with blue locks, but this time, tied in a ponytail. His three tailed cape swishing as he skated along. 

 

Sorey was stunned. He didn't realize that the boy got distracted by him and caused a collision to the thin ice below the white-head. He quickly skated to grab the male by his arm and quickly went on land to avoid the cracking phenomena. 

 

“Are you…?”

 

“Thank you for saving me just now, sorry you just looked so familiar I–”

 

“Were you the one who saved me before?”

 

“Sorey? Sorey?! I found you again finally! You stopped skating all of a sudden I was so worried where you were. ”

 

“I'm sorry, I still hadn't gotten over it yet but I'm trying my hardest to get back up again.”

 

“Oh yeah we were stopped between our talk last time remember?”

 

“Yeah, so what's your name then? Unfair you knew mine!”

 

“It's not my fault you were famous. I'm Luzrov Rulay! But you can call me Mikleo.”

 

“THE Mikleo?! You stopped joining competitions as well didn't you?”

 

“Well it's because I had the same experience as you.”

 

“Oh I'm sorry…why don't we help each other then, how about it?”

 

Mikleo agreed to Sorey’s proposal on skating together. But yet tonight, they didn't for the lake upon them had thin ice and couldn't risk any more accidents happening. While they waited for Sorey's car, they talked and talked about their own lives plus as well when to meet about their practices.

 

"Hey Mikleo you forgot to tell me something. Why did you start to skate before? You said it wasn't for competitions right?" 

 

"Oh that? It's a secret I'll reserve for next time Sorey."

 

**_Tonight was just a night full of mishaps and unexpected consequences._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's usamimi againnn posting from a different fandom this time qwq I was supposed to be posting on the 15th but had to take a break from health issues lately. Hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
